butterflies are meant to fly
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: <html><head></head>But, you're a butterfly, and baby, butterflies are meant to fly. Mollysander. Freeverse. For Lissy and Bluey! Happy engagment, darlings! ;D</html>


_**for Rosawyn's Dr. Seuss Quote Challenge **_

_**prompts: Dirty clothes, Butterfly, Trellis, Pickle, and Padlock**_

_**a/n: **__my longest freeverse ever! yay! Oh, and some of you may know me as xXSarcasmAndCakeXx._

_It's me, I just changed my penname and avatar :P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I know you'll hike up far, and face your problems, whatever they are."<strong>_

_**-Dr. Seuss**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to Bluey and Lissy<strong>_

_**Congrats on your engagment, you two ;P**_

_**.::.**_

_**_**butterflies are meant to fly**_**_

****.::.****

to you, she's a **butterfly.**

vibrant and beautiful, with her bright red hair and know-it-all attitude

she's the meaning of _p e r f e c t i o n_

and she doesn't even [**know**] it.

she _**locks**_ her heart away with a _padlock_

keeping it safe from **pain**and _rejection_

she [** t r i e s **] so hard

(_but she's never good enough, is she?)_

you want her to know exactly how you _feel_

(that she's just **so **perfect in your eyes)

you try several times to tell her

b u t | _**s h e | **_n e v e r | _l i s t e n s _**,**

_does she?_

she's too busy, trying not to **drown **in her own sorrow

[ to pay you any attention ]

but you keep trying

_you want to save her from herself_

**and** she keeps ignoring you

(she's got better things to do, anyway)

but you never give up, not on her

you need her, like a fish needs water

_**she's your drug and you're addicted**_

so you keep trying

(_trytrytry)_

but you've got your own **problems;**

you _mum_ and dad's marriage?

_**it fell apart a long time ago**_

then there's the N.E.W.T.s coming up

you haven't studied in ages

Oh, and let's not forget,

_**Molly doesn't even know your name.**_

to her, you're just another face in the **crowd.**

how could she know, you've been _in love _with her since you were **seven**?

_**but, you are.; you love her with all your heart**_

and, it's sad how she doesn't even realize.

you've _**always**_ been there

**w a t c h i n g. **_w a i t i n g. _h o p i n g.

(but she never sees you)

"it's time to _**move**_ on," Lorcan tells you one day, his hand locked tightly with Lucy's.

you can't, though.

no matter how much you want to just give up.

to just **forget **it all.

"i can't, Lorcan. you just don't _understand_."

you say.

**Lucy** shakes her head at you.

"**don't** move on."

she says.

"talk to her, and make her _listen_."

she **tells** you, with that look in her blueblueblue eyes.

the very same _blue eyes _molly has.

without even thinking, you say "alright."

**.::.**

**"Molly," **her name rolls off your tongue so easily, you feel you'll get addicted to saying it.

but she ignores you.

l i k e a l w a y s

"i've got school work to finish," is her excuse.

you feel like a fool for even trying.

she doesn't want your help; she can save herself.

but then you remember, she's a butterfly.

**and, butterflies are meant to fly.**

"Molly!" you call again.

it's starting to **rain **now.

(_let it pour)_

she turns around to face you_, sighing _loudly.

"what, **Lysander**? what do you want?"

you try and ignore her **tone **of voice

(it's like she's _talking_ to a five year old, you think **bitterly**)

"you're a butterfly," you **whisper** as you walk closer to her.

**rain **clings to her _eyelashes_, making them stick together and for the first time,

_**you see a light in her eyes.**_

"yeah?" is her reply.

"yeah," you nod.

"you're a butterfly. a **beautiful**, glorious butterfly. _with wings and all_."

"i am?" she asks, looking down.

a faint **red** dusts her cheeks, and for a second, her _cinnamon freckles _aren't visible anymore.

you caress her cheek,

her perfectperfectperfect cheek.

it's soft and smooth, just like you always _**imagined**_.

most importantly, it's

r e a l

"you are," you nod, trailing your hand _**ever so carefully **_down her cheek, leaving a trail of goose bumps in your wake.

you stop at her chin, cupping it.

"you're a butterfly, Molly" you repeat.

"_**and, honey, butterflies are meant to fly,**_"

you say it quietly, but with all the passion you have in your voice.

and then, you do the thing you've only _dreamed _of since you were thirteen.

**you kiss her**.

your lips lightly graze hers.

you only press them tighter to hers when she doesn't shove you away.

it's amazing and wonderful.

it's everything you've ever dreamed of, and so much more.

**it's the best damn kiss she'll ever get**

_and she knows it._

**"Lorcan?" **the light's still there, in her blueblueblue eyes,

it feel's good to know, you're the one that put it there,

"just know, i believe in you, Molly. and i know, you'll face your problems, whatever they are.

you won't make up excuses and avoid them."

you tell her,

"because, we both know, its not like _**Molly**_ Weasley to do that."

she's _**dumbstruck**_, staring at you with _wide blue eyes _that remind you of a baby deer.

**.::.**

"i told my father i refuse to work in the ministry with him; that i want to do something else, something different."

you look up from the **books** you've been reading, trying to memorize every word.

"you did?" your eyes are wide, **unblinking**.

_[you never thought she would]_

"don't seem so shocked. you told me to face my problems, and i did."

she tells you, a **scowl **messing up her _prettyprettypretty _face.

**"sorry," **you say instantly. you don't want to hurt her feelings, thats the last thing you want to do.

"sit, sit," you _scramble_ to stand up and pull a chair out of her.

"i've actually got to go. i'm going to hang out with Lucy and the girls **tonight**, and i've got to get going, you know, get ready and stuff."

she tells you, playing with the ring on her right ring finger.

"i just wanted to say, _**thanks**_."

and then, she leans in and kisses your cheek.

"i'll catch you later, alright?" she says, before turning and walking away.

you imagine **wings** sprouting from her back as she does so.

_**she's finally learnt to fly.**_

and you're the reason why, you think, a dumb smile on your face and a hand laying _**gently**_ on the spot she kissed you.


End file.
